


Deville Bonglottom and the Nefarious Négligée

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The post-war life, featuring artiste!Snape and everyone's a sodding critic!Lupin.





	Deville Bonglottom and the Nefarious Négligée

Remus made his way to the garden shed, or _The Temple of Words_ as Severus wanted it to be called. It was a lovely day, though Remus feared there was an argument brewing on the horizon. He spied Severus through the shed's window. To Remus' untrained eye, his partner seemed to be dozing, but the great artiste was, in fact, hard at work.

Severus startled awake from his deep concentration as Remus entered.

"Can we talk?"

"What is it?" Severus snapped. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I've just been going through the manuscript of your new book, and I couldn't help noticing that you've changed the name of your villain to _Deville Bonglottom_ , who is now, according to your changes in his character, simultaneously a mouthbreathing idiot and a dangerous criminal mastermind. You've also put him in drag throughout most of the novel for no apparent reason whatsoever. Although, I admit, the stuffed vulture is a nice touch. Uh, you know what, never mind the details. Please tell me this is a joke."

"I never joke when it comes to my art."

"You realise how mean-spirited, petty and childish this is, don't you? Completely inappropriate behaviour for a man of your age and position. You must see that."

"I see no such thing. What I'd like to know is this: how dare he! How dare he come into _my_ house―"

"Our house."

"uninvited―"

"With invitation."

"to hit on―"

"Talk to."

" _my_ husband!"

"We're not actually married, Severus."

"You don't understand my artistic vision!"

Surprisingly, Severus calmed down immediately and looked at him, his face a picture of haughty condescension, as though Remus was barely above Deville Bonglottom's mental abilities.

"How could you, really. You have no artistic bone in your body."

Severus' grin turned sly.

"Except for mine on Sundays."

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry, Neville is a strong, independent Longbottom who needs no approval from two old queens.


End file.
